Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Hogwarts
by Athena Storm
Summary: The first chapter is a challenge so please read it. Actual summary: Percy thought the stress was over he'd survived the second giant war and he now had a little sister. But then Voldemort and Hogwarts *snigger* came into the picture. well better Brace yourselves folks this is gonna be one hell of a ride.
1. Challenge!

**"****We're Off To See The Wizards!" Challenge**

**Basically I've been reading ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**** and ****_Harry Potter _****xovers, but the thing is I happened to read a really, really, good one first and now all the others don't seem so good. Plus nearly all the ones I read are set during GoF or HBP it's ****_so_**** annoying! **

**So… rules? Nah let's call them conditions 'cause no one can tell me the rules and I'm not laying down the law.**

**1.****it must be set in OotP for Harry and his mates and after the giant war for Percy and his mates.**

**2.****Only One OC per universe/world/whatever (one demi-god OC one Wizard OC). **

**3.****Demi-wizards ARE allowed but they can't be any of the golden trio OR Malfoy OR Snape. (Preferably none of the weasleys either but it's ok if they are.)**

**4.****Try and limit it down to 2 or 3 points of view per universe (so like you have Ron harry and Hermione's points of view and Percy OC and Thalia's point's of view)**

**5.****IM no PM me when it's up so I can read them :).**

**I SWEAR, ON THE BLOOD OF MY SPECIES TO:**

**Review at least three chapters of every story that is a response to this challenge**

**Do it myself and update weekly, if not every two days.**

**Favourite a story IF it is in accordance to ALL of these conditions**

**BTW if you want to bend the conditions a bit feel free, it really doesn't matter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Hogwarts.**

**Chapter 1: a new quest.**

**Percy**

I rolled over in the long grass, relaxing after the stress of giants, Gaea and finding out I had a (now immortal) half-sister. I could hear kids yelling, Annabeth tapping away at her laptop, arrows thudding into targets, what I _think _was Clarisse La Rue bellowing at someone and the waves hitting the beach a few yards away.

"Ow! Hey! Get off! What- Thalia!"

"Surrender or die sea-ninja!" yelled a familiar voice, I laughed, watching my British, 13 year-old half-sister, Amynta Nyx, struggling against one of my best friends, Thalia Grace, really made me crack up, knowing them, incredibly well in my case, they were fighting over the most ridiculous thing _ever._

"Never! Foul storm-girl!" yelled Amynta, squirming out of Thalia's headlock and pouncing. Thalia shrieked with laughter as Amynta, knowing her 'Achilles' heel', tickled her mercilessly.

"Please! Have mercy! I surrender!" gasped Thalia "Oh great and mighty Sea-ninja, have mercy!"

"Do you Surrender, Thalia, daughter of Zeus?" demanded Amynta, or, as she preferred to be called, Mynta, in a Shakespearian fashion.

"Yes! Yes, oh great Amynta, daughter of Poseidon, I surrender!" Thalia replied (also in a Shakespearian fashion), as a camper I vaguely recognised as from cabin 7 (Apollo) ran over the hill we were lying, or fighting in Mynta and Thalia's case.

"Then admit it," growled Mynta.

Thalia gulped, "Donna Noble is a cooler companion than Amelia Pond."

I bust a gut laughing; this was not the first time they'd fought over something so ridiculous, far from it, only yesterday they were fighting over which was more difficult; two subjects we'd never even heard of.

"P-Percy Jackson?" it was the kid from cabin seven.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"C-Chiron wants to see you a-and your friends," the girl stuttered.

"Hey, chill," I said, chuckling slightly, "I'm not going to bite your head off."

My sister laughed and offered a hand to Thalia, apparently she hadn't heard our conversation.

"Hey Mynta, Thalia, Nico, Chiron wants to see us!" I yelled in their direction. Three heads turned to me.

"What for?" asked Nico, folding the page of his book,

"I dunno! How should I? " I replied. Nico sighed and trudged over, Mynta and Thalia opted for sprinting.

**Mynta **

We all headed to the big house to see Chiron and (unfortunately) Mister D, otherwise known as _the wine dude_. To my surprise they were with another guy, god knows who, but he was pretty weird.

"Campers, hunters," Chiron acknowledged me and Thalia, "This is Albus Dumbledore" I took a minute to study the guy, he had the longest beard and hair I'd ever seen, and that was saying something since I'd lived with hippies 'til I was nine, he was wearing purple robes, a pointed hat, and a cloak and his nose looked like it had been broken at least twice. "He is a headmaster of a school in Britain," I perked up slightly, were we going there? "And he requires your help," finished Chiron.

"With what?" Oh, Clarisse was here.

"With an enemy," Announced Dumbledore "Voldemort." Everyone except me started laughing.

"How do you spell that?" I inquired above my fellow demi-gods' gasps of laughter.

"V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T" replied Dumbly-whatever-his-name-is.

"Interesting," I muttered vol de mort. French. Stealer/flyer of death. "Will you lot shut up!" I yelled annoyed. Silence. _Will fall when the question is asked._ I thought, my inner Whovian kicking in.

"thank you," I said calmer.

"Sorry Amynta but mouldy warts" said my idiotic Brother.

"It's not mouldy warts it's French, it means stealer, or flyer, of death, I'm guessing it's stealer. Very bad French though." I muttered the last sentence.

"Hold on, you speak French?" asked Leo. I nodded. "Well that would have made the Canada thing easier."

"If we could get back to the subject of the quest" Chiron said slightly annoyed "Thank you."

"Who's leading the quest?" asked Travis or Connor Stoll (I can never tell them apart).

"It depends-" started Chiron but he was cut off.

"more importantly; who's going?" asked the other twin.

Chiron huffed, "The seven, Thalia, Nico, you two" he indicated the twins "Clarisse, and Ella Pentell from cabin twenty." My smile fell as it damned on me I wasn't going. "I'm afraid that Amynta won't be going because-" he started but I cut him off,

"I don't care! It's bad enough I'm not going, do you have to rub salt in the wound?" I snarled before turning around and heading for the one place I could be guaranteed privacy; the beach, or, more accurately, a ship wreck 100 meters down and 35 miles out.

I must have spent at least 3 hours there, explaining my situation to the naiads, playing hide and seek in the ship's ruins and eventually deciding it was time to head back to camp. _Bloody Chiron_ I thought _why can't I go? All my friends are! Besides I have the most right to go! It's _my _home country after all._ I was so caught up in my thoughts it wasn't until I'd scaled the climbing wall with every possible challenge three times, destroyed eight dummies in swordplay and forged a sword with help from a girl in cabin nine, that I finally figured the best solution; go back to the hunters. Obvious.

When I got back to cabin eight I replaced my shoes (I never wear them unless _absolutely _necessary) black converse with silver lettering (Greek) on them, put a book and my knife back in my bag and shouldered it. My thoughts were conflicted until I reached the decision to say good bye to the naiads, then my friends. I left my bag in cabin eight and trudged down to the beach. When I got there I cut myself some slack and used my favourite power; walking on water! I can honest to Zeus do it! I strode across the waves with my eyes closed, relaxing and letting the waves carry me. The naiads were sad to see me go but I promised to come back as soon as I could. Lie. I wouldn't be coming back for at least a year. At least, that was the plan. I turned back and crashed straight into something, no, some_one_. The only person who could possibly cheer me up.

**A/N well… bit of a cliffie. For the record this is my only story not currently on hiatus. This is me applying my own rules and doing my own challenge. Is it weird? If anyone's got any questions about this just review or IM me… no, sorry PM I'm on the hunt right now so it's a bit confusing.**

**Just kidding :P :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow! The last chapter was quite a lot longer than I expected. This chapter is first Harry then Thalia for the flight in the Argo II.**

**Also: **_Italics = dream_

_**Bold + Italics = ancient Greek**_

**Chapter 2: Nightmares And Scary Planes.**

**Harry**

_Harry walked across the beach. He didn't recognise it there. The beach could not be considered as plain because of all the scorch marks and bloodstains decorating the sand. There was a girl, maybe… two years younger than him? Sitting in the sand and muttering. The anger and misery radiated off her in waves and the danger was coming for her. That much was clear._

_The dream shifted. He was walking down a long corridor with a black door at the end of it. The door was slightly ajar, a slim beam of silver light glimmering against the obsidian floor. He was nearly there; at the door, he was close, close enough to touch-_

Harry woke with a start, pain searing through the scar on his forehead. He desperately clung to the remaining blurred images of his dream but they slipped from his metaphorical grasp. He stood up, still shaking from the nightmare, and slunk downstairs for a glass of water. At first glance it was apparent that no one was in the kitchen, but under further inspection Harry noticed Ginny sitting at the table. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, Ginny shrugged

"Yeah, Fine," Harry pulled her into a hug. Ginny started to cry softly into his chest, harry rubbed her back and soothed her, albeit rather awkwardly. "Sorry" Ginny said, her voice cracked, "Sorry I just… y'know school and boyfriends and stuff." Harry felt like he'd been punched. Ginny had a boyfriend, of course she did. But why did it hurt so much?

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny sounded grateful.

"For What?" harry asked bewildered

"For being there for me"

"I'll always be there for you, Ginny, I promise." Whispered Harry. Ginny smiled, content, and rested her head back on his chest. Until they were found the next day by a squealing Hermione, a bewildered Ron and a too-busy-to-care-breakfast-is-nearly-ready Mrs. Weasley.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Mynta**

"D-Dad?" I asked. I think I have the right to say I was suitably shocked. I mean, I told the gods they should try and show some care for their demigod children, but I didn't think they'd actually heed my advice.

"Don't look so shocked," poseidon muttered, helping me up. He gave me a (very awkward) hug. (Give me a break- no one's hugged me in 4 years.)

"Ummm. What are you doing here?"

**Thalia**

"Why can't Mynta go? That's totally unfair! She has more right than anyone else here!" I protested

"Why does Mynta have more right than us?" Asked one of the two terrible twins

"Because a) she's British b) she knows London like the back of her hand c) she's the only half-blood here who isn't dyslexic and there fore will be an enormous aid!" I snapped.

The old guy (by which I mean the one who actually looked old) spoke up "It is not a matter of skill it is a matter of age, this enemy is extremely dangerous and I will not put a thirteen year- "

"She's fourteen!" I argued "It was her birthday last month!"

Silence fell. I smirked "So can she go or what?"

"well… it doesn't-"

"Fine" I interrupted "I'll rephrase; she's going whether you like it or not! Chiron," I turned to the centaur "you can't stop her, she's a hunter" I took a deep breath and continued "therefore it is the choice of lady Artemis. I will iris message her as soon as possible"

Chiron's shoulders slumped "very well" he sighed defeated. I skipped off to tell Mynta. It took me ages. I'd checked nearly everywhere for her (cabin eight, at all the activities, the canoe lake etc.) when I finally found her… with… her father? I immediately bowed

"lord Poseidon"

He smiled gently "I was giving Amynta advice for her quest. Where is Perseus?"

"Uhh at the big house, probably," I answered, confused.

"Good." Poseidon said cheerfully "Oh and Amynta, you might want to warn your friend Annabeth; her mother will be coming this week." Amynta nodded she looked stunned. I do suppose that was to be expected.

Everything went quickly after that. Lady Artemis was IMed and agreed immediately to allow Amynta and I to go on this quest. Amynta, much to her surprise, became the leader of the quest. A prophecy was spoken to Mynta which, for some reason, made her and Chiron very serious. The prophecy was this:

_When enter the half-bloods to magic school_

_Rebel they will against evil's rule_

_Gain they shall their subject's trust_

_To magical power they will adjust_

_Their teamwork blocked by mental walls_

_As the defender finally falls._

I had a feeling this meant more than they were sharing. Everyone packed quickly Athena turned up, Annabeth got embarrassed and we were soon in the airport.

Okay, I just wanna say that flight was absolute hell for Amynta, Percy, Nico and Hazel. The latter didn't move once, Nico ended up doing a runner and shadow-travelling to the other airport, Percy cut off the circulation in Annabeth's arm. Poor Amynta was even worse, it was an achievement for her to be able to be in the airport, let alone on the plane. Jason said she was being ridiculous, I punched him, hard. I think it was perfectly acceptable for her to be terrified, she had of course lost her mother to a plane crash, not to say been the sole survivor and run away and lived in the streets of Italy for four whole years. Like I said: perfectly reasonable.

It got a lot better after we were off the plane. At least, for Amynta, The rest of us were a little bit freaked out. Especially after Amynta dragged us all down to the subway - the underground, sorry – and struck up easy conversation with some guy with a green Mohican. I started writing a list of weird things I'd seen so far:

· _Lots of dyed hair _**(seriously, 14 people with dyed hair!)**

· _An evil baby with one eyebrow _**(Amynta laughed her head off at this)**

· _10 stray cats being chased by a fox _**("Happens a lot" said Amynta nonchalantly")**

· _8 dust bins on fire _**("What, you don't get them in new york!?")**

· _4 kids beating each other up with sticks _**("Quit worrying they'll be fine")**

· _3 homeless people _**(According to Amynta one of them was just drunk)**

· _4 Sainsbury's _**("London has plenty of shopping centres, It's, as you Americans say, the norm")**

It took us _ages _to get to where we wanted to be _king's cross station. _That was where it got difficult. There was a hole in time and space that had been folded over the continuum and attached to a wall work pattern and used as a gateway to another dimension. Sorry. Basically we had to walk through a magic wall to get to a secret train station. Once we were on the train, a beautiful scarlet steam engine, we relaxed and got some much needed sleep.

**A/N well, that wraps that up. I'm sorry. I cut it short**. **And I updated late. But I do have a good excuse. I don't actually have a computer of my own yet so I have to use my mum's and she hardly ever lets me use it. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy- oh gods. Did I just say y'all? Holy Poseidon I'm turning into Geryon. *****takes deep breaths*** **Note to self: never ever say "Y'all" again.**

**Also question: who is the coolest? Annabeth, Hazel, Piper or Thalia?**

**~Athena**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N SORRY.**

**My answer: Thalia. My reasons are: she sacrificed herself for her friends, **

**Literally sacrificed her life, and she's the only one out of those four who DIDN'T get a boyfriend AND just to top it off she became the lieutenant for the HOA (hunters of Artemis) as soon as she signed up. She's Awesome :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Talking hats?! Oh yeah, and some nosy parkers**

**General:**

Hermione rolled her eyes at her two friends as they debated the finer points of the popular wizarding sport, quidditch.

"Ron, I'm telling you now, you need to _swerve_ then roll to do it" Ah well, flying moves was close enough she supposed. Ron started to argue but he was interrupted

"anything from the trolley, dears?" asked the elderly voice of Mrs. Bertwissle **(the woman who pushes the food trolley)**.

"yeah um… three cauldron cakes, fourteen chocolate frogs, six pumpkin pasties and a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans," Harry requested and, before his friends could protest, he paid for everything. Ron tried to protest his definition of the flying move but, again, he was cut off.

"Hey, Constance, can I have a few of those chocolate toads" asked a blonde girl that Hermione had never seen before, outside the compartment.

"Frogs, but of course, dear, how many would you like?" The girl counted on her fingers muttering names then requested twenty-four. "That'll be twenty-four sickles, dear," the girl dutifully paid and moved back down the train. Hermione narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, that girl hadn't seemed normal she looked sort of… well ageless she could've been seventeen or twelve and no-one would be able to tell the difference.

"What are you thinking about," asked harry warily.

"That girl, she wasn't… very… conspicuous," said Hermione slowly, still contemplating the girl.

"Does she have to be?" asked Ron. With his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione snapped doing an impeccable molly Weasley impression, "and, not really, no, that wasn't the word I was looking for... odd she's a bit odd."

"So are we," Ron snorted, "look, let's go ask her," Hermione opened her mouth but before she could even start Ron had opened the compartment door and marched off in the same direction as the 'odd' girl.

**Amynta**

_This place is so weird _I thought after opening yet another moving chocolate. I had given up playing Olympus Run II* three minutes after we sat down, mainly because I can't get past level 489. Seriously though, there's only so many master bolt zaps you can dodge on that game! Anyway me and Thalia started playing create-a-demigod VI but it lost it's fun after we created an arena called 'Zeus' toilet' and the train nearly got zapped. Mine was now downloading _iExterminate!_ And making a sound like a sycorax burping every 5 seconds (gods know why).

"Catch!" said Nico chucking me a striped package marked _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_. I opened it, curious, and tried one. Only to immediately spit it across the compartment.

"What is that?" I spluttered "It's disgusting! No offense to…" I checked the packet, "Bertie Bott, but I'm sticking to jelly babies."

The compartment door slid open we all looked up (well, every one except Thalia, who was too absorbed in her drawing to notice), to see a ginger, accompanied by a bushy-haired girl and a dark haired boy that reminded me of my annoying brother but paler and scrawnier.

"Hey," said the Ginger "look, me and my friends-"

"Don't care" interrupted Thalia without looking up from her drawing.

"Can I see?" I asked following her lead and ignoring them, the others caught on quickly and started having conversations among themselves. Eventually the three magic people left us alone.

**Ron**

We went to see the girl. If she was weird then her friends were indescribably freaky for a start there was the hot black haired girl who didn't even look up, then the brunette who looked ready to use _avada kedavra _on someone, the black haired olive-skinned guy who looked like he'd been to hell and back, the obvious couple, a pretty girl with eyes like a rainbow and the blonde guy with icy blue eyes and then the girl herself, getting a better look at her she was really pretty, like, casual beautiful, pretty because she didn't try, she had blond-ish hair and green-blue eyes that looked calm and sad and mischievous and happy at the same time. [I'm gonna stop describing her now because Hermione's glaring daggers at me].

They ignored us the whole time we tried to ask them questions so eventually we just gave up and left them alone. When we got back to the compartment Ginny and the twins were sitting there chatting.

"Hey guys! There's a foreign exchange program going on and some kids from America have come for the year!" Ginny squealed her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, we know," I muttered not really interested. Ginny frowned

"How?"

"We talked to them" Replied harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow

"Or, at least, we tried to,"

"But they ignored us" I grumbled finishing our explanation. We stayed relatively silent for the rest of the train journey.

**Percy**

"-And he was freaking out, running around screaming 'til I whacked him round the head then he tripped up and yelled 'mommy! The pond went swimming in the cat!'" Finished Annabeth as we collapsed into stitches. I managed to gasp out the 'dude, your pants are on fire' line before everyone was collapsed in hysterics again.

We met up with our friends when we got off the train. Then we were surrounded by people in black dresses, or, it looked like it, but the crowd was slowly propelling us towards carriages pulled by black skeletal horses. Apparently they were safe, although they looked a lot like the flesh eating horses I'd met at the triple G ranch. We made our way by carriage slowly then, once everyone was definitely there, we entered through a side door and patiently waited for the signal.

**A/N I'm SORRY I never realized I hadn't updated I thought I'd posted this chapter AGES ago. 5 reviews and I update. Deal?  
**

**question: Which? Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter or the HOA**

**Bye =( =(  
**

**~ Athena**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N *Dodges rotten fruit and veg flying her way* VOOOOOM HEY WAIT A SEC! (everything freezes) WHO THREW THAT PEAR?! (Flying fruit recommences) SORRY! SORRY! Please no more pears! Yes I know I know BTW everyone prefers CHB but I'm sticking stubbornly with HOA.**

**Thalia:**

Well, the signal was freaky. Three ghosts floated through the wall and freaked out. Nico's ego was pretty enormous by the time we'd got out of the room. (All the gods called him 'my liege'.)

We entered the entrance hall and Annabeth went insane. Everything was: "Structural genius!" or "Almost impossible to pull off well, but this is perfect!". Needless to say it got pretty annoying.

"This pillar is impeccable!"

"Annabeth shut up!" Percy finally growled. Damn. It only got to twenty-five. I passed Mynta a drachma. I have to admit though, her predictions are nearly always pin-point accurate.

"-They have come from America and have very different customs to us," that was our cue the doors opened at a blast of air from my brother (Jason) and myself.

**General but Hermione centric:**

Hermione listened intently to what Dumbledore was saying. Different customs? Well, that was plausible, she supposed. BANG! The doors flew open. The American students were numerous but also very different from the Hogwarts students they marched in, in an organised group and the (or so it looked like) leader walked up to Dumbledore and made an odd, but what seemed respective, gesture. The rest either bowed or nodded in his direction (Two girls who seemed to radiate extreme power).

"Welcome to Hogwarts," began Dumbledore "I'm sure you'll fit in very well here." The Americans apparently disagreed and muttered for a moment before turning back to Dumbledore. "You will be sorted but will sit at that table so as to help you ease into the school rhythm. This will, however, be temporary and you will soon circulate among the tables so as to meet, and, hopefully, befriend, as many people as possible," the exchange students nodded their acceptance of the statement.

"Minerva, if you will," said Dumbledore

"Chase, Annabeth" a blonde girl walked up to the stool and sat perfectly still whilst the hat tried to sort her.

_Oh jesus this is hard hmmmm Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? You know what? Your choice._

_…_

_Ok then, RAVENCLAW!_

_Yes! _Thought Hermione _Now I can question her! _The girl walked down to the new table and Hermione got up to follow. To everyone's surprise so did Luna Lovegood, Neville and another Ravenclaw boy, Hermione followed them determined to find out more.

"Oh my god θηρία! Δεν ήξερα ότι ήσασταν εδώ!" squealed Annabeth

"Το ξέρω! ήμασταν σε αυτή την αναζήτηση για τις ηλικίες!" (A/N anyone who isn't a demigod the translation is in the A/N below) replied Luna. They chattered on in that language until Hermione got over to them

"Grace, Jason"

A tall good-looking boy marched up and sat down he was sorted into Gryffindor the second the hat touched his head.

"Thalia." Why hadn't McGonagall said her last name?

The hat took longer to decide but eventually shouted Gryffindor again.

"Jackson, Perseus" McGonagall called. The leader stood up and walked up confidently. Hermione sighed, along with every other girl present (exchange students excluded), he was so _hot. _ The blonde, Annabeth, scowled and cracked her knuckles. Only the boys, who were all gazing at her, noticed. The hat took a minute or two to decide and then shouted "GRYFFINDOR" again

"La Rue, Clarisse" she was the first to change out of the last three.

"SLYTHERIN"

She was welcomed warmly by the exchange students.

"Hey, Annabeth" whispered Hermione, Annabeth glanced at her "you want to watch it with her, all Slytherins are evil" Annabeth glared at her.

"She is one of my oldest and closest friends, therefore whatever you think or say I'm not gonna suddenly stop being blood-boar's friend, so shut it!"

"Levesque, Hazel" called McGonagall a pretty dark haired girl walked up and was sorted into Slytherin.

"McLean, Piper" a beautiful girl walked up and her eyes were covered by the hat's low brim. After a few minutes the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Nyx, Amynta" one of the girls who had nodded, also the girl they'd followed on the train walked up and had the hat plopped on her head.

_Well, well. You're a difficult one, aren't you?_

**_I don't know, you tell me._**

_Do you mind if I check through a few more… deeply buried memories?_

**_Yes, but I've got a feeling you're going to do it anyway._**

_It is necessary for your sorting, yes._

**_Fine._**

A reel of images and feelings flicked through the vision centres of Amynta's brain. Skiing in the Pyrenees, helping her mother at the chilli stall, getting on the plane to America, the panic of take-off, the greater panic of the crash. Then more memories she didn't recognise. Falling through the sea, her cuts and broken bones healing, a horse, no a Pegasus, one that, with a shock, she recognised, wave lifting out of the sea with his teeth. Then laying her on the beach, to later be found by a fisherman and his son. The images shifted. She was running down a dark alleyway, but now, watching from this angle she noted that wave was there, speeding towards the chimera chasing her, stalling it as she fled. She was facing it, defending another girl. _Victoria _she recalled vaguely. More images flickered around.

She was pulled out of her memories as the hat finally decided.

"RAVENCLAW!" She was congratulated by Luna but everyone else seemed puzzled.

"Why would you get in the house for smart kids and Annabeth get in the house for brave kids?" The other blonde shrugged

"She's braver than me?" Amynta suggested, shrugging again.

Ella, Connor and Travis were called up "RAVENCLAW!", "SLYTHERIN!" And "SLYTHERIN!" Connor high-fived Travis and Ella rolled her eyes plonking down next to luna, who shook her hand and welcomed her to Hogwarts. Chatter started upafter leo and finally frank were sorted (both Gryffindor). Amynta pointed out a bit more French language ("No, 'd'or' it means gold!" or "OH! I've just figured it out! It's flight from death!" confused looks were shot her way at this, she continued in greek "Voldemort, it means flight from death!" oh).

After an enormous feast ("Y-you… you… burnt food!" whimpered an annoyingly oblivious ginger) they were all sent to bed.

**A/N I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I COULDN'T POST THIS THE INTERNET WASN'T WORKING! I SWEAR! Ok well also I had basically just Sundays to write this anyway because Saturdays I do skiing and Wednesday afternoons I always have PHENOMENAL amounts of homework so no update. **

**Question: WHO READING THIS IS A HUNTER BECAUSE I AM (lady Artemis had an idea to send us all to random schools across the globe). **

**P.S. hello from hell. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lessons with cats and toads.**

**Amynta:**

Ok this day has probably been the weirdest of my entire life. It started out normally.

_Earlier that day:_

"Well… how about this?

_Round like an apple, deep like a cup_

_Yet all the king's horses can't pull it up." _I recited. Annabeth frowned.

"A well!" I laughed, nodding.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Riddles," my brother's girlfriend snapped at him, in response to his stupid question. Ella huffed.

"Mynta, what have we got today?" I scanned the timetable.

"ummm… well these subjects make no sense but… history of magic," I read out

"history," Ella translated

"double potions,"

"basically chemistry,"

"divination?"

"seeing the future,"

"I thought that was just Rachel,"

"Oh carry on!"

"Ok, ok! Then double errr… defence against the dark arts?"

"Defensive spells, y'know jinxes and stuff," finished Ella on a casual note. Then some kids in our year came over and a package arrived for us. I looked at the envelope, it was paper and addressed to; 'the demigods' in ancient greek.

"What's that?" inquired a bushy haired Gryffindor girl, walking up to our table.

"Do you have eyes?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yes," she answered curtly, she was glaring though.

"Well then, you should be able to see it's a package"

"Yes, I got that!" snapped brunette, "but what's in it? And what's that writing on the envelope? Who are you? What's your name? What's it like in America? If you're American, why have you got a British accent?" she demanded, all in one breath, her voice rising as she went.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet. None of your business. I'm me. Amynta Nyx. Nice. I'm not American, I'm British," I replied, equally quickly, "now if you don't mind, I've got breakfast and riddles to get back to. Then I've got a history lesson." Thalia snickered. Annabeth couldn't help but smile at the horrified/angry look on the girl's face, Percy just looked sympathetic. Travis and Connor were deep in conversation with two gingers, the identical evil grins they wore were enough to tell me they were the school's resident pranksters. Oh dear. Clarisse (Otherwise known as blood-boar, go figure) was openly laughing, but also getting the evils from another ginger, who looked to be related to the twins Travis and Connor were plotting (trust me I know that look) with. The bushy haired girl huffed and stormed off. She was quickly followed by that ginger (the one giving blood-boar the evils), who had come up to stand behind her.

**Harry:**

Weirdest. History of magic lesson. Ever. Professor Binns floated through the blackboard as usual, but freaked out when he took attendance.

"Nico Di-" he gasped and looked up, "My lord, my deepest apologies!" this 'Nico' had gotten and was slowly advancing towards Binns, reminding me of a large cat, stalking his prey.

"Binns," he hissed menacingly, "What, may I inquire, are you doing here?"

"My lord, I-I swear, I'm sorry! Mercy! Mercy!" cried binns.

"You will return to your rightful place. You will explain to my father exactly what you did. Then you will return to Asphodel without protest or resistance," Nico ignored him. With a hiss like air being let out of a tyre binns disappeared. "Class dismissed," announced Nico, as if what he'd just done was perfectly normal. Whispers broke out as everyone left the classroom. Me and Hermione, being ourselves, went up to him and started bombarding him with questions.

"What was that? Did you just force Binns to do something? How did you do that? Why aren't you answering me?" My best friend cried the last part in frustration. Amynta Nyx elbowed her way to the front of the group, hissed something that sounded pretty threatening to this Nico guy and turned to us.

"Well, little miss nosy, I think that it's quite clear; a) you didn't give him a chance, b) it's none of your business and, c) he doesn't talk much anyway!" Hermione glared.

"I only asked," she said. Amynta snorted.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" I lifted my hair, showing her my lightning bolt scar. She looked at me blankly.

"Don't you know about Harry's scar in America?" asked Ron. Amynta just looked at him. "Errr… I'll take that as a no?" The Americans shook their heads and walked off.

**A/N sorry it's short. Listen up. at the moment this story has 17 reviews. I want at least 20 before I update again.**


End file.
